Consumer adoption of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like, is increasing. These devices can be used for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to conducting business transactions, to managing entertainment media, as well as a host of other tasks. Given the sophistication of data applications in addition to traditional voice, these mobile devices are continually transmitting over the air. Not surprisingly, the increased usage of the devices and corresponding demand on the service provider to support more and more capacity have posed greater challenges in minimizing interference. Notably, a key source of interference is caused by unwanted out-of-band emissions of these devices. Such unwanted out-of-band emissions can stem from intermodulation products generated in the device power amplifier, as well as adjacent channel leakage due to nonlinearities in the power amplifier. This interference is particularly prominent when transmission occur on adjacent bands or channels.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to mitigate interference from the terminals operating, for example, in adjacent bands.